Old Scares
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Code Master Hotekk was scared as a kid by Sulley's Father and now he wants to prove that monsters are really. Years later he finally gets his proof by scanning a monster. (Rated for language and safety).
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I may not write another chapter unless people really like it. **

**The names I gave to the Code masters, I made up. Since, I doubt they call each other by their Code master names in the human world.**

* * *

"We're where?" a sleepy Crellan asked.

He was at home in bed when he just got a call from a police station. The call was from his friend and fellow Code Master, Hotakk.

"I'm in a town called Blue Ridge in Texas and I got arrested for trace passing, breaking and interring and a few other things that I won't go into because I only have like five minutes left, before my time's up. So if you could just get me the bale-money that would be great."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because they took my scanner and if I'm not in Chaotic everyday to battle the players that were lucky enough to get a challenge from me, than they'll want to know what happened to me and you will have to cover for me until I get out, which might be a few years if I don't get a good lawyer."

"Why do you even need my money? You have just as much as I do."

"Because I used-"

"You have one minute left. Please insert another quarter to continue your call." a mechanical voice said.

"Shit! Look just come out here with the money and I'll explain myself." he said, then the phone went died.

"I'll go there tomorrow. " he yawned.

Putting his phone back on his nightstand, Crellan went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day in Texas, Crellan had just paid for Hotekk to get out of jail, but he had to come back to the courthouse later for his trial.

"Man, this fresh air feels so good. I'll so glad to be out of that rat infested place." Hotakk said as they walked outside. Hotakk looked like any normal human with white skin, dark hair, brown eyes and was wearing blue jeans and a gray button up shirt.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You owe me 10,000 dollars, so you better explain why you were in there and what you were thinking." Crellan said, opening his car door. Crellan had brown hair and was wearing a black suit and tie.

They both got into the car and Crellan began to drive to the hotel he was staying at, since Hotakk can not leave the state.

"I finally fond him, Mark (Crellan's human name)."

Mark just rolled his eyes. He know exactly what he was talking about.

"Look we have been over this. It was just your imagination. You thought you saw a monster when you were a kid, but you were dreaming. Let it go, Braden (Hotekk's human name)."

"But I have proof!" Braden yelled, pulling out his silver scanner. "Look, I was somehow able to scan the monster."

"Okay wait tell we get to the hotel room. I can't look a drive at the same time."

Mark didn't know what to think about the scan, but if it was a real scan then the monster most be real. He didn't think it was a monster, but that it could be a creature that somehow got into their world. But that's impossible.

* * *

**I don't really like this first chapter, but I didn't put that much work into it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Well, never thought I would get around to writing the second chapter. **

**Thanks goes to ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury for writing that awesome review. Thank you so much!**

* * *

"This cannot be possible." Mark said disbelievingly. He and Branden were in their hotel room looking over the scan of the monster.

Mark had brought his extremely high-tech, customize laptop that was designed to help Crellan mange his part of Chaotic. Hotakk also had one like Crellan's, but he left it at home.

The laptop could do a lot of things that only six other laptops could do, and one of those things was to analyze the code of scans. Not just the simple code on the card, but the code that allows players to have a copy of said scan to battle with inside dromes in Chaotic.

Crellan had just used the laptop to look over the Hotakk's monster scan and no matter how many times Crellan tried to prove it was fake, he just couldn't find anything wrong with it.

The picture of the monster was interesting to look at. If the monster was from Perim, it could have been from the Overworld Tribe or maybe the Underworld Tribe. It was covered in blue fur with purple spots on the back. The horns, claws and fangs could rip apart flash no problem. In the picture the monster is jumping out of the closet, it's giant arms spread out wide and it's mouth wide open. It had very clean teeth from a monster.

"You can't tell be know that what I saw as a kid was my imagination now can you?" Hotakk gloated.

Crellan wasn't going to comment. His mind was too busy thinking about this new information.

"It can't be a creature from Perim, can it?" he asked.

Hotakk shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. It could just be from our world."

"But then how does no one know that this thing exits and apparently likes to scar young children at night." An unsettling thought was why this thing wanted to scar children. Crellan hoped it was only scaring children and nothing more. "We most find answers to what this thing is before it could hurt someone."

"You think it's dangerous?"

"It has fangs and claws, and looks just as powerful as the creatures in Perim. Do you think it is dangerous?"

"It could be, but so far to my knowledge - and keep in mind I have been tracking this thing for years - it has not killed anyone or caused any bodily harm."

"Still that doesn't mean it wouldn't start hurting people. Plus, there could be more out there." Crellan said. "I think we need to contact the others and inform them of what you found. Then we can text your scan in the beat drome. That way we can tap into the creature's memorize and find out how powerful it is."

"Sounds good to me."

"And one last thing."

"What is it?" Hotakk asked.

"What did you do to get in jail?"

"Let's just wait until the rest are with us." Hotakk sighed. "I don't want to tell the story twice.

"Fair enough."

* * *

**Short chapter I know. Most of the future chapters will be short, cause it just makes it easier to update faster. **


End file.
